


Resolve

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Michalis plans to leave, but...
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31 Days (2021), The Lemonade Cafe





	Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, January 20/I won't be there to break your sweet heart

Somehow, Maria had discovered his plans. Had she overheard one of his talks with Minerva, or had she seen his growing collection of maps and figured it out on her own? 

It mattered little _how_ she'd found him out. She knew now, long before Michalis had meant to tell her. She stood at his door, hands on her hips, giving him a look that was stern and strong beyond her years. He knew that look. Maria had mastered it while caring for him and bidding him to stay in bed, rest, recover-- _live_. 

"Don't go," she said. 

"Why not?" Michalis questioned, already half-aware that his defeat was near. "Your sister can handle Macedon." 

This time, at least. He'd personally rooted out anyone else he thought would give her trouble. She was stronger now, anyway. She had not asked him to stay, nor had she given a blessing of any sort, either. 

"Because... Because it would break my heart and I'd never forgive you," Maria replied, her voice wavering. "Minerva wouldn't either." 

Michalis didn't say a word as the pieces fell together. He'd been set up and how skillfully-- 

His resolve crumbled like the corners of his maps. 

"Then I'll stay."


End file.
